Dix minutes
by EloOdie
Summary: Il a suffit de dix minutes, dix petites minutes, pour que le ridicule atteigne son maximum. [Réponse au défi de Lau'lu et de MelEstApple, avec une étincelle de Densi]


**NDA** :Réponse au défi, je trouve que c'est un peu incompréhensible :/ Alors déjà le défi : Mettre un personnage dans une situation incongrue, avec les mots pirouette, perroquet et poulpe. Je ne crois pas avoir réussi ^^" D'ailleurs comme c'est dure à comprendre je précise directement ici : Laurène est l'enfant et Estelle est le bébé ^^ ( Et oui les trois prénoms de Lau'lu et de MelEstApple ont été glissé par ici ;) )

* * *

Ils ne voulaient pas être méchants, ni moqueurs. Mais les trois agents du NCIS ne pouvaient stopper leurs rires. L'image qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux était sûrement une des plus hilarantes de leur vie. Callen pensa même à dégainer son portable tout en riant de ce qu'il voyait. Il prit rapidement une photo tant dis que Deeks grognait de mécontentement. Lui, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses collègues étaient arrivés maintenant ? Il se sentait humilié, il aurait voulu s'enfuir sur la Lune s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à ses amis, leur ordonnant de calmer leurs fous rires vexants. De plus, la position dans laquelle il se trouvait était désagréable, ce qu'il avait dans la bouche était dégoutant et l'odeur qui parvenait à ses narines venait compléter la situation peu confortable.

**Flash Back.**

Deeks balança un dossier sur la table basse. Il s'agissait de son rapport pour sa dernière infiltration. Deux semaines avaient suffi pour mener à bien son enquête. Mais ces quinze jours avaient été éprouvants. Il s'affala alors sur son canapé, espérant pour profiter de son après-midi pour se reposer. Il se laissa aller, les yeux fermés, espérant s'endormir. Seulement quelque chose vint à se poser sur son estomac.

« Monty... Pas maintenant... » Supplia-t-il.

Mais le chien ne semblait pas de son avis. Il continuait à quémander quelques caresses. Des petites léchouilles amicales vinrent titiller les doigts de l'agent de liaison. Ce geste le fit sourire et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'animal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas serré dans ses bras cet adorable toutou et cela lui avait manqué...Comme sa coéquipière, oh oui, elle lui avait manquée.

« Mélanie t'as donné à manger ce matin ? » Interrogea le blondinet.

Le chien aboya heureux, il remua même la queue en signe d'approbation.

« Tu m'as manqué... Bon pas autant que Kensi... Mais tu m'as manqué. » Avoua-t-il au meilleur ami de l'homme.

D'ailleurs cette pensée lui rappela qu'il devait impérativement téléphoner à Hetty pour l'avertir qu'il prenait un moment de repos. Il se releva, poussant légèrement Monty sur le côté pour avoir plus de mobilité. Il se tendit vers son portable... Mais un bruit vint le couper dans son action. La sonnette venait de retentir. L'homme traina des pieds jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée marron claire. Il regarda à travers la vitre et crut reconnaître la silhouette de sa voisine, Mélanie. Il tourna la pognée, et son hypothèse fut confirmé.

« Hey. » Salua-t-elle gênée.

Elle était jeune, mais avait déjà deux filles. Elle tenait fermement la main de son ainée, d'environ huit ans et tenait dans ses bras sa jeune fille d'un an et demi. La plus jeune gazouillait gaiment tant dis que l'autre semblait contrarié.

« Deeks... Euh... Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Laurène et Estelle. »

Le blondinet lui dit qu'il connaissait bien les deux enfants. Ils les avaient déjà vues dans la cour de l'immeuble. Seulement, il sentait que ce qui aller lui suivre lui déplairait, sa main toujours sur la poignée, il écoutait attentivement Mélanie.

«Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger... Mais Madame Soly est absente et ne peut donc pas garder les petites... J'ai un imprévu et je ne pas les amener avec moi. »

La jeune femme était mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas s'imposer, mais elle ne pouvait laisser ses enfants seuls. Alors, elle inspira un grand coup et déclara :

« Vous pouvez me les garder pour l'après-midi ? »

Le beau blond mit un certain temps à répondre. Il voyait son moment de repos s'enfuir en le narguant. Il se retint de soupirer, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mélanie avait nourrit Monty toute la semaine et elle semblait vraiment embêtée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ainée, Laurène. Elle lui tira la langue, profitant du fait que sa mère regardait son voisin avec un regard suppliant.

« Ok, pas de problème ! »

Il prononça ses mots en essayant d'y mettre le plus d'enthousiasme, de décontraction et de sincérité. Alors la mère poussa la fillette dans l'appartement, puis tendit le bambin à l'homme. Elle retira son sac à bandoulière et commença à expliquer quelques petits détails.

« Alors, il y a trois couches, pour l'après-midi ça suffit. Normalement, elle va déjà au pot mais bon, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter. Il y a une compote et un morceau de chocolat pour Estelle, pour Laurène il y a une barre aux céréales. Si Estelle pleure, mettez la devant la télé. Laurène est pas très bavarde, si elle ne dit rien ne vous en faites pas. Par contre, faites attention, elle est turbulente. »

Une fois que tout fut dit, elle posa le sac sur l'épaule de Deeks, puis recula de deux pas. La jeune femme scruta tout de même la réaction de son voisin, relativement inquiète.

« Je crois que c'est tout. » Sourit-elle gênée. « Ah, et je vous devrez combien ? »

« Mais rien, rien du tout. Vous vous êtes bien occupée de Monty. » Assura-t-il en faisant une grimace à la petite Estelle qui essayait de lui attraper ses cheveux blonds. La petite rigola et cela sembla rassurer sa mère.

« Bon je suis pressée j'y vais. » Elle embrassa sur le front sa cadette, puis se pencha pour faire de même à la plus âgée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette de Mélanie avait disparut. Deeks referma alors machinalement la porte. Une fois que cette dernière claqua, Estelle se mit à chouiner, Laurène courait déjà d'un côté à l'autre. Le blondinet sembla effaré, de plus son mal au crâne ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Laurène, calme toi... » Supplia-t-il en déposant la petite Estelle sur le canapé.

Rien n'y fit, la fillette continua sa course folle. Il s'agenouilla alors, se trouvant en plein dans la trajectoire de l'enfant, il tendit les bras et la petite n'eut le temps d'éviter le choc. Elle se blottit contre son babysitter, l'entourant de ses bras. Il fut soulagé, ayant l'impression de l'avoir calmé. Seulement, il se trompait... Un éclair de malice illumina le regard de Laurène qui remonta sa main jusqu'à la chevelure du jeune homme, puis elle attrapa une touffe et tira sans ménagement dessus.

« Aiiiie... » Il porta sa main à sa tête et attrapa les petits doigts qui étaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Laurène lâcha prise, avec quelques éclats de rires, mais elle fut confronté au regard autoritaire de Deeks.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Interrogea-t-il sèchement.

« Je voulais... Je voulais juste voir si c'était des vrais. » Expliqua l'enfant presque en reniflant. Une petite larme était nichée près de son œil. Attendri, Deeks posa une main sur la tête de la fillette. Le calme était revenue... Ou presque...

La petite Estelle pleurait de plus belle, prononçant un mot incompréhensible... Sa grande sœur se dirigea alors vers elle, suivit par le blond. La plus jeune frottait ses yeux rouges, les sanglots empêchant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« P...o... »

« Tu comprends ce qu'elle dit ? » Demanda affolé le jeune homme.

Laurène tendit l'oreille pour essayer de déchiffrer le mot que sa jeune sœur tentait de prononcer.

« Ça commence par ''P'' » Assura-t-elle sur un ton fière.

« Ze veux... P... »

Les larmes l'empêchaient vraiment de s'exprimer, sachant que d'habitude, elle était bien plus débrouillarde.

« Tu veux le film du perroquet Blu ? Comment il s'appelle déjà.. Rio non ? »

En disant ces mots, Laurène chercha dans le sac le DVD du dessin animé. Deux minutes plus tard les aventures du bel ara bleu Blu se dessinèrent sur l'écran, mais les pleurs continuaient. Cependant, Laurène, elle était plongée dans l'histoire. Alors Deeks fut obligé de continuait son enquête dans le sac, seul, pour trouver de quoi calmer les cris incessant. Il en sortit trois doudous, un lapin, un dauphin et un poulpe. Il laissa ce dernier de côté, le trouvant moche. Il donna les deux autres à Estelle, mais elle les rejeta fermement. D'ailleurs, à la grande surprise du blond, elle pointa le poulpe du doigt et marmonna :

« Poulpe... Je le veux ! »

« Cette... Chose ? » Interrogea-t-il en prenant avec précaution le doudou bavé de toute part et en le présentant à l'enfant qui s'en empara vivement. Il regarda suspicieux la scène. Le doudou était affreux mais semblait être précieux aux yeux de la petite, ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire sincère et adorable. Cependant ses doigts étaient désormais couvert de bave, ce qui le répugné. Il les regarda avec dégout tout en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y arriver qu'un bruit suspect lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Il arriva dans le salon inquiet, toujours ses doigts sales. Il aperçut à terre un verre cassé en mille morceau, la petite Estelle devant la table basse et sa grande sœur tout prêt les débris. Il les interrogea du regard, mais les deux enfants recommencèrent à pleurer.

« Estelle a pris le verre d'eau... Elle voulait le faire voler comme les oiseaux dans le film, elle l'a lancé et.. » La petite s'en voulait visiblement de ne pas avoir sut surveiller sa sœur, et elle était secouée par de violents sanglots.

« Il a fait.. une pirouette le verre... Et Bam... » Articula Estelle.

Il resta figé à contempler le désastre, les morceaux coupant jonchaient le sol, les deux petites ne cessaient de pleurer. Deeks se précipita pour tout nettoyer sous les yeux coupables des filles de Mélanie. Une fois la besogne terminée, il essaya de les calmer. Il prit dans ses bras la petite Estelle et il installa Laurène près d'eux sur le canapé.

« Allez, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. »

De plus la douleur martelait la tête de Marty, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée durant deux semaines voulaient l'emportait au pays de songe. Il devait lutter, mais il devait avant tout arrêtait les cris qui venaient frapper ses oreilles pour rentrer dans son cerveau et le transformer en bouillie.

« Allez ! Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux ! Mais arrête de pleurer ! » supplia-t-il.

Soudain, le bruit s'atténua, il tourna sa tête vers Laurène. Plus aucun bruit ne passait la barrière de ses lèvres, elle regardait avec curiosité le visage du jeune homme. Elle semblait avoir une drôle d'idée dans la tête.

« Tout ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors, elle se leva, une main sur sa hanche pour faire comme les grandes, elle lui déclara fermement :

« Pendant dix minutes tu feras ce que tu dis... Bon, Estelle adore monter sur les chiens, mais maman lui interdit parce que c'est dangereux... Alors met toi à quatre pas, prend Estelle sur ton dos et fais le chien ! »

Autoritaire pour son âge. Il douta un instant mais Estelle continuait de pleurer et Laurène menaçait de reprendre elle aussi.

« Que dix minutes hein ? »

Une fois qu'il eut obtenue sa confirmation, il regarda l'horloge pour pouvoir compter le temps puis il s'empara du bambin qu'il plaça sur son dos. L'homme avança à quatre pattes entre la table basse et le canapé. Estelle semblait comblée, elle plongea sa tête dans la chevelure blonde. Elle bava dans la tignasse, ce que ressentit Deeks. Il fit une grimace de dégout en pensant à tout le shampoing qu'il devrait utiliser pour faire passer ça.

Ses membres ne le portaient plus, son travail intensif ayant provoqué des courbatures. Une chance pour lui qu'Estelle ne pesait pas grand chose et ne bougeait plus, s'endormant dans les doux cheveux.

« C'est bon là ? »

« Non, ça ne fait que deux minutes. »

Il continua alors sa marche, attendant l'ordre fatidique qui ne tarda à arriver.

« Si t'es un chien, va manger au moins cinq croquettes ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Elle lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il faisait tout ça pour lui remonter le moral. Mais il trouvait tout de même ça idiot, pourtant il avançait vers la gamelle. Ses genoux qui se frottaient contre le sol lui faisaient mal. Une fois devant l'objet en métal, il plongea sa tête en avant, la petite se tenait toujours à sa crinière et dut tirer fort pour ne pas tomber quand il se pencha. Il gémit de douleur en attrapant avec ses dents une croquette. Soudain, il lui sembla que sa porte se fracassa contre son mur. Trois agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce, arme en main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Deeks, à quatre patte devant la gamelle de Monty, une croquette en bouche, un bébé qui bave sur son dos.

Tout à coup, Estelle ayant était trop remué. Toussota en crachant. Une odeur enveloppa la pièce aussi à cet instant.

« Je crois que la couche d'Estelle est pleine... » Constata malicieusement Laurène tant dis que les collègues de Marty riaient aux éclats.

Jamais ils n'auraient crut voir cela un jour.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Les éclats de rires s'atténuaient, pour le plus grand soulagement de Deeks. Il se releva péniblement prenant dans ses bras la petite Estelle. Ses cheveux et doigts encore bavés,

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez... »

Mais en avançant vers ses collègues, il trébucha sur la poulpe et se fracassa à terre.

« Deeks ! » S'inquiéta Kensi en baissant son arme et en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui sourit, il avait les bras tendus en l'air pour que le bambin qu'il tenait ne se fasse pas mal durant la chute.

« Vous faites quoi ici ? » Questionna-t-il.

« La police nous a prévenu de la fin de ta mission, Hetty attendait que tu viennes ou que tu appelles mais comme tu n'as fait ni l'un ni l'autre, elle s'est inquiétait. » Expliqua Sam.

« Comme on avait rien à faire, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait passer. » Déclara Kensi, qui se retenait de repartir dans un foudroyant fou rire. A la place, elle arborait un magnifique sourire taquin.

« Oh, me regarde pas comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas fait pour garder des enfants. » Soupira-t-il en se relevant une fois de plus.

Callen était partit fermer la porte et le coté ''Papa poule'' de Sam ressortit. Il plia ses genoux pour être à la hauteur de Laurène.

« Ta maman aurait jamais dut te confier à se clown... Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Moi je l'aimes ce clown ! » Protesta la fillette en allant se blottir contre les jambes de son babysitter. Ce dernier posa un regard tendre sur l'enfant qui narguait maintenant Sam.

« Bon si tu vas bien, on va te laisser. » Assura Callen,

« Noon ! Je m'en sortirais jamais seul ! » Supplia-t-il, toujours bloqué par Laurène qui refusait de le lâcher tant dis qu'Estelle avait trouvé un nouveau jeu : Essayer de mettre son doigt dans la bouche de Marty.

« Bon Kensi, c'est toi qui reste alors. » Soupira G.

« Pourquoi ? » Protesta-t-elle.

« C'est ton coéquipier non ? Puis c'est un excellent travail pour renforcer la complicité entre partenaire. » Assura Sam de façon très sérieuse en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Deeks se tourna alors vers son amie et lui offrit le bambin. Mais elle refusa.

« C'est toi qui lui changera sa couche. »

« Kenz'... » Supplia-t-il. « Faut que j'aille prendre ma douche ! » Justifia-t-il.

Elle finit par céder. Estelle s'amusa alors avec les cheveux de la jeune femme, qui tenta de les préserver pour qu'ils ne subissent pas le même sort que ceux de son partenaire.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, les deux collègues se trouvaient tranquilles dans le canapé, regardant pour la deuxième fois le dessin animé. Tout à coup, Deeks se leva disparut, puis revint avec la peluche en forme de poulpe, apparemment toute propre.

« Tient Estelle, je te l'ai lavé. »

La petite fut heureuse et reçut la surprise avec un beau sourire. Kensi regarda du coin de l'œil la scène, trouvant son partenaire adorable dans le rôle de « Papa ». Depuis l'instant où il était sorti de sa courte douche, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux enfants, se préoccupant pour elles. Il ne voulait plus les voir pleurer, ça lui faisait de la peine.

Ceci rappela à Kensi, cette époque où après la mission sous couverture, elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir fondé une famille.

Enfin arriva l'heure où Mélanie revint, ce fut Kensi qui lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer. La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses enfants, les entourant de ses bras maternelles.

« Alors, elles ne vous ont pas embêter ? »

« Non... » Mentit Deeks, malheureusement Estelle vint démentir sa version.

« Le verre tu sais il a fait pirouette... Et lui il a fait le chien... Il a fait miam avec des croquettes parce que Laurène elle l'a demandé. »

La mère fut sidérée par ce qu'elle entendit. Mais Kensi changea le sujet de la conversation, avant qu'elle ne pleure de rire à nouveau, elle déclara

« Estelle a mangé tout son goûter, Laurène elle a juste but une tasse de lait chocolatée. »

L'ainée donna à cet instant un dessin à Kensi. Alors Mélanie profita de cet instant pour glisser à Deeks.

« Je ne savez pas que vous étiez en couple, en tout cas votre petite amie est très belle, vous allez bien ensemble. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer que les deux petites se trouvaient déjà sur le seuil de la porte, saluant les deux personnes qui les avaient gardées.

« Merci encore. » Sourit Mélanie

Puis enfin, un silence enveloppa l'appartement, juste avant que l'agent Blye se torde de rire. Elle montra alors à Deeks la photo de lui, dans la position peu avantageuse dans laquelle ils l'avaient surpris.

« Dis à Callen d'effacer ça ! »

« A une seule condition... Tu dois m'obéir pendant dix minutes ! » Assura-t-elle, ayant bien l'intention de l'embêter avec cette histoire durant longtemps... Oui, elle espérait rester longtemps à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors ? J'ai pas réussi non ? Vous êtes d'accord non ? Bref, j'y ai mis un peu de Densi :)


End file.
